Alicia et Leah
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Action située courant épisode 5 lorsque Taylor demande à Wash de conduire la petite Leah au poste 0 : Alicia aurait souhaité qu'il confie cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, mais pas elle. Car s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle le lieutenant Washington n'était pas douée, c'était bien s'occuper d'enfants...


**Alicia et Leah**

« Wash, emmenez-la au poste zéro, décida le commandant Taylor. »

Alicia fit signe à la fillette de la suivre mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un regard de défit.

« Allez, viens, fit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. »

Elle dut tirer la petite fille par le bras pour la faire sortir du bureau et lui faire descendre les escaliers.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, se plaignit Leah.

_ Arrête de tirer comme ça sur ton bras et marche normalement, ça ira tout de suite mieux, conseilla le lieutenant d'une voix égale.

_ Je ne veux pas aller en prison ! Protesta la gosse.

_ Mais je ne vais pas te mettre en prison, répondit Alicia en s'arrêtant et en prenant la petite par les épaules pour lui faire face. Tu vas seulement rester dans un endroit où on pourra garder un œil sur toi. Viens maintenant. »

Et elle recommença à marcher, passablement agacée de devoir traîner la gamine derrière elle. Franchement, Taylor aurait du s'en occuper. Ou Jim. N'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants, n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec eux, n'avait jamais vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort dans ce sens là non plus. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était d'une part, de n'avoir aucune patience, et d'autre part que Leah jouait dangereusement avec sa limite de tolérance à l'insolence et la désobéissance. Sans parler de sa trahison envers la colonie et les gens qui lui avaient ouvert leurs cœurs et leurs maisons.

« J'ai pas envie ! Protesta-elle encore en essayant de se dégager de plus belle.

_ Ça suffit ! Répliqua Alicia en la saisissant de nouveau par les épaules. A quoi tu t'attendais, enfin ? Tu as trahi les Shannon, dupé le commandant Taylor, volé des gens, et tu crois qu'on va te laisser continuer à aller à ta guise dans la colonie alors qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance ? Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Leah. Tu as fait des bêtises, maintenant tu les assumes.

_ Mais je ne voulais pas que Mira face du mal à mon petit frère, répondit la petite à voix basse. »

Puis elle se mit à pleurer doucement, les larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues pâles. Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea Alicia avec humeur. Passée cette petite seconde d'agacement, elle se retrouva totalement désemparée face à la petite fille qui pleurait. Les larmes, le chagrin, elle se les était interdits depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans son métier. Elle faillit céder à la panique, puis envisagea un bref instant de se remettre à crier, avant qu'une voix à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé depuis trop longtemps retrouve le chemin de sa mémoire : « Ne t'en fais pas, Alicia. Ne t'en fais pas, ma toute petite. Mon enfant chérie. Ça va aller. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. » lui promettait sa mère en la berçant contre son cœur lorsque, enfant du futur, elle ne pouvait pas dormir tant l'orage l'effrayait.

Maladroitement, avec hésitation, le lieutenant prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, Leah. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Ni à toi, ni à ton petit frère. Le commandant Taylor et moi, on partira à sa recherche dès demain matin. »

Car peut-être que finalement, elle n'avait pas menti sur toute la ligne...

La fillette se calma.

« C'est promis ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. Vas-tu me suivre jusqu'au poste zéro, à présent ?

_ C'est pas une prison ?

_ Non.

_ D'accord. »

Elle conduisit donc la petite au poste zéro. Et puisqu'elle acceptait dorénavant d'avancer, elle ne la tenait plus par le bras mais par la main. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle essairait de nouveau de se dégager, mais mieux valait jouer la prudence. Le poste zéro était un bâtiment qui avait la taille et la disposition de toutes les autres maisons alentour, avec trois chambres, une salle d'eau, une cuisine et une pièce à vivre. Légèrement à l'écart du village, le poste zéro était une maison inhabitée qui avait eu plusieurs fonctions selon les besoins de la colonie. Au début de l'épidémie de fièvre syncillique, il avait servi de poste de quarantaine, sans grand succès malheureusement pour contenir l'épidémie qui s'était déjà largement répandue. Après avoir été désinfecté, des jeunes avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient en faire une salle commune, mais le jour où une jeune fille s'était perdue en rentrant chez elle tard dans la nuit et avait manqué de se faire tuer par une migale nocturne qui s'était accrochée à son jean, les parents avaient décidé de fermer la salle de jeu. Quelques mois plus tard, la maison avait servi de refuge à un mari que son épouse avait mis à la porte, le temps que la situation soit règlée. Aujourd'hui, elle servirait de cellule pour enfant, tout confort et sans barreaux.

Alicia installa la fillette dans une des chambres en lui enjoignant d'y rester et de patienter jusqu'au matin, le temps que le commandant éclaircisse la situation. Elle la laissa à la garde d'un jeune soldat qui reçut pour consigne de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Avant de partir, le lieutenant lui demanda de lui remettre son arme car, de même que par principe on ne mettait pas les enfants en prison, par principe on ne postait pas un garde armé devant la porte de leur chambre.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Alicia regagna ses quartiers. Elle avait longtemps discuté avec Nathaniel des dispositions qu'il était nécessaire de prendre pour partir à la recherche du petit Sam. Après avoir diné – le terme « grignoté » étant d'ailleurs plus honnête pour qualifier un sandwich et un fruit – elle se mit au lit et tacha de prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant que le jour ne se lève et qu'elle ne se lance avec Nathaniel dans une nouvelle mission derrière les grilles.

A l'extérieur, la pluie tombait drue et cognait contre la fenêtre. Les yeux grands ouverts, le lieutenant Washington se tournait et se retournait sous ses couvertures, ses pensées l'éloignant toujours plus du sommeil. Elle songeait à Leah, seule dans la maison vide avec un soldat planté devant la porte de sa chambre et la pluie qui tapait sur le carreau. Elle essaya de se rappeler l'enfant qu'elle était à son âge. Pour la petite Alicia, l'enfance n'avait pas duré assez longtemps. Elle avait neuf ans quand sa mère était morte, les poumons rongés par l'air putride du XXIIème siècle. C'était à se moment là qu'Alicia avait compris qu'elle devrait s'endurcir pour survire. Son père ne gagnant presque rien, elle était devenue un enfant-voleur comme il en existait tant dans le monde qu'elle avait quitté. Elle avait continué à voler jusqu'au jour où, adolescente, elle avait fini par se faire prendre. Elle se souvint avec un sourire amusé qu'il avait fallu plus d'une demi-douzaine de policiers pour l'arrêter. La police lui avait ensuite proposé de choisir entre la prison et l'armée, et elle avait choisi. Mais avant tout ça, elle avait elle aussi été une petite fille apeurée, comme Leah en ce moment. A bien y réfléchir, Alicia doutait que la fillette ait cessé d'avoir peur une seule fois depuis son arrivée à l'air du crétacé. Elle n'apparaissait forte que parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

En poussant un profond soupir, le lieutenant Washington se leva, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, attrapa un oreiller et sa radio avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle actionna la radio, connectée en permanence à celle du commandant Taylor, et espéra qu'elle n'allait pas le réveiller.

« Commandant Taylor, dit-elle dans la radio. Ici Wash, à vous.

_ Ici Taylor, répondit-il presque aussitôt.

_ Si vous avez besoin de moi dans la nuit, je serais au poste zéro, monsieur. J'ai pensé que la petite Leah ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, après tout. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Nathaniel ne lui réponde.

« C'est entendu, Wash. Passez une bonne soirée.

_ Vous aussi, monsieur. »

Elle mit fin à la communication en se demandant si elle avait imaginé l'intonation de satisfaction amusée dans la voix de son supérieur, puis elle pressa le pas.

A l'autre bout de la colonie, assis devant quelques dossiers, sa radio toujours à la main, le commandant Taylor souriait, songeur...

Alicia entra dans la petite chambre dans laquelle elle avait installé Leah un peu plus tôt. La fillette était assise par terre dans un coin, entre le lit et le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le visage enfouit dans ses bras. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsque le lieutenant Washington entra dans la pièce. Alicia s'avança doucement, posa son oreiller sur le lit et s'y assit :

« Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite. »

La fillette haussa les épaules, toujours sans la regarder.

Alicia retira ses rangers et les poussa dans un coin. Puis elle écarta les couvertures du lit et s'allongea, dressée sur un coude pour faire face à la petite fille.

« Tu as bien tord de ne pas t'allonger. Il est très confortable, ce lit. »

Leah ne bougeait toujours pas mais Alicia ne se décourageait pas. Elle aussi avait été une enfant sauvage qu'il fallait du temps pour apprivoiser.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'avais terriblement peur de l'orage, poursuivit-elle, et ma maman venait me rassurer quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle venait dans ma chambre et elle restait près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Mais elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans et ensuite, j'ai voulu être une grande fille qui n'avait besoin de personne pour dormir, même quand il y avait de gros éclairs. Mais, le premier soir où le tonnerre à grondé après la mort de ma mère, c'est mon père qui est venu me tenir la main en attendant que je m'endorme. Et j'étais très contente qu'il soit là car au fond, j'avais toujours aussi peur et je n'étais pas devenue grande du jour au lendemain. »

Alicia observa une pause dans son récit. La fillette n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers elle, mais elle savait qu'elle écoutait.

« Ce n'est pas facile de toujours être forte, pas vrai Leah ? Mais tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, de temps en temps. Surtout quand on a sept ans. »

La petite fille leva enfin le visage vers Alicia qui lui sourit gentiment. La fillette se leva du recoin où elle s'était réfugiée et vint s'allonger près d'Alicia qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle ramena les couvertures sur elles et sentit la gamine se blottir contre son épaule. C'était pour Alicia une sensation toute nouvelle que de tenir un enfant dans ses bras, quelque peu déroutante, habituée qu'elle était à un monde de brutalité, mais aussi plus naturel que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Ça va aller, Leah, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je reste avec toi. »

Lorsque Alicia s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, Leah toujours blottie contre elle, elle vit que le ciel était déjà passé au gris uniforme qui précède l'aube. Elle s'extirpa du lit le plus délicatement possible, essayant de ne pas réveiller la petite. Mais ses sens aiguisés la tirèrent du sommeil à peine Alicia s'était elle glissée hors du lit.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_ Chercher ton frère, répondit-elle à voix basse en chaussant ses bottes. Rendort-toi.

_ Non, protesta Leah. Je veux venir.

_ Hors de question. Tu restes ici. »

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, la gosse laissa tomber mais refusa de se recoucher. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le visage dans les mains et se prépara à attendre. Le lieutenant Washington lui adressa un signe de la main en franchissant la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre Nathaniel à la grille. Comme toujours, il l'attendait déjà, mais elle fut surprise de le trouver sans son gilet de protection et sans équipement.

« Alors Wash, fit-il lorsqu'elle fut près de lui. Prête à aller arracher le petit Sam des mains de Mira ?

_ Oui, monsieur mais...

_ Eh bien s'est dommage, lieutenant, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Shannon a désobéi à tous mes ordres et est allé récupérer le gamin pendant la nuit.

_ Tout seul ? S'étonna-t-elle en levant les sourcils. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou exaspérée par l'attitude cavalière du policier.

« Et oui, répondit-il. Le gosse a l'air d'aller bien et Jim est entier. Ils sont tous les deux avec le docteur Shannon pour l'instant. Elle leur fait passer un bilan. Ensuite, le petit sera rendu à sa sœur. Tout est bien qui fini bien.

_ Vous avez l'air de prendre la désobéissance de Shannon avec philosophie, constata-t-elle.

_ Il a réuni une famille. J'accepte qu'on ignore mes ordres si cela mène à de tels résultats. Allez, viens, poursuivit-il, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner. »

Elle lui emboîta le pas sans plus attendre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, ta soirée avec la petite Leah ? Reprit-il. Bénéfique ?

_ Peut-être, admit-elle. Je me suis révélée moins nulle que je ne le pensais avec les enfants.

_ C'est une question d'habitude, répondit-il. Il suffit de prendre le coup de main.

_ Si vous le dites. Je me disais que j'allais peut-être finir par revenir sur mon sentiment de ne pas vouloir d'enfant. Peut-être que j'en aurai un finalement, un jour, poursuivit-elle gaiement. Mais il faudrait que je me dépêche de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille rester avec moi. J'ai déjà 38 piges.

_ Tu fais peur aux hommes.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes tous des trouillards. »

Elle adressa à son commandant un sourire outrancier, le mettant au défi de se vexer, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Voyons, poursuivit-il en faignant une intense réflexion. Et pourquoi pas Malcolm ?

_ Le Malcomus ? Ça va pas, non ? Franchement, monsieur, je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça, fit-elle en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

_ Peut-être pas Malcolm, admit-il volontier. Mais il te faut un homme calme pour contrebalancer ton tempérament explosif.

_ Malcolm n'est pas calme. Il est mou. Je veux un homme grand et fort, mais qui me laisse n'en faire qu'à ma tête et qui n'essaie pas de m'enchaîner à lui.

_ Guz ? Suggéra-t-il.

_ Sûrement pas. C'est un incorrigible romantique.

_ Rikers ?

_ Il est plus petit que moi. Et il n'a aucun charisme.

_ Tu es bien difficile. Brady ? Il a un charisme indéniable.

_ Bof... Peut-être Thomas, plutôt. »

Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil la réaction de Nathaniel.

« Thomas qui ? Fit-il.

_ Thomas Boylan, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Il dégage une sorte de charisme fou, un délicieux parfum d'interdit... »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre son sketch sans éclater de rire. Son regard croisa celui de son commandant et plus proche ami et elle ne put retenir son hilarité face au mélange de dégoût et d'horreur qui s'était peint sur son visage.

« C'était une blague ? Se détendit-il en la voyant qui se tenait les côtes.

_ Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies crue ! S'exclama-t-elle. Boylan a autant de charisme qu'un ptérosaure écrasé !

_ Il te faut aussi un homme qui puisse résister à ton humour décapant, marmonna-t-il.

_ Aussi, admit-elle, peinant à retrouver son sérieux. Décidément, ça ne va pas être facile à trouver !

_ Ne désespère pas, l'encouragea-t-il. D'ici l'arrivée du 30ème pèlerinage, tu auras peut-être trouvé quelqu'un. »

Ce fut son tour de s'esclaffer tandis qu'elle lui envoyait une bourrade dans l'épaule. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à travers la colonie qui s'éveillait et continuèrent à se chamailler, de l'amitié dans la voix, du rire dans les yeux.


End file.
